The Son
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Sequel to 'Once is Never Enough'. Jack is back with his family after being gone 10 years at sea, his son has carried the family and his daughter is wild. Elizabeth missed her husband and had lost all hope. JE
1. Matthew Sparrow

The Son

Summary: Jack has been missing for ten years. His son, Matthew and his mother wait in Timlan where danger waits for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Although someday I will be married to Johnny Depp…..NO my name is not Vanessa Paradis, if it was I would have no chance. P.S. I don't like Vanessa.

Series:

Once is Never Enough

The Son

_Chapter One – Matthew Sparrow_

The pub was dimly lit and the night started to take hold. Matthew Sparrow sat at his regular table, with his regular girl Heather. The smoke was hovering above their heads and not for the first time that night Matthew thought of his mother and how she was doing. He had left her in Timlan with his sister, Jessica. He was in Tortuga looking for his father.

"Tell me again about where you come from Matt."

The pirate was jerked from his thoughts and his dark eyes met her light green ones. "There's nothing more to tell Jessica."

The girl sat back in her chair and twirled her hair in her fingers. "Well, I heard your daddy was a big talker. Heard he's been in Tortuga, lookin' for a good time with his wenches. Your momma couldn't keep him tied down."

Matthew didn't say anything, it wasn't worth causing a scene over. She was lying and he knew it.

"Oh come on now Matt, why don't we just go to bed and get it over with, I'm getting tired."

"Not now. I'm waiting on someone."

Heather sighed and drank some more rum. The moon was hovering over the water now and making shapes as it danced. Matthew turned from the window and saw who he was waiting for. "Alex, over here."

Alex Sparrow walked over to his nephew and took himself a drink of rum. "Hi there my boy. How's you and you're momma handleing?"

"You know her, she crys everynight. She's worried he's not coming back. What do you think?"

Alex rubbed his eyes and looked at Matthew. "He's alive, that much I'm certain of."

"how do you know?"

"There have been sightings of your daddy." His father's brother leaned back in his chair and took off his hat.

"Why wouldn't he come home then? You don't think he has a different life or something do you?"

Alex shook his head no and then leaned in close, not before asking Heather to get some more rum.

"Now listen here. Your father is out looking for paradise. I know he's met some bad pirates on his way. Maybe even Will Turner."

Alex shook his head and laughed, showing his beautiful teeth. "My father is a stupid man. Someday my momma is gonna find a man that won't leave her. She's still young enough."

Alex nodded, "I agree with you but if your daddy does come back she would jump straight back into his arms."

"She's not that stupid Uncle Alex."

Heather came back and sat the rum down. Looking across the room she saw a lone man sitting in the corner beckoning to her, she left.

"Don't hate your father Matthew. He's just a pirate, what do you want him to do?"

"Be a father."

Heather walked up to the man and sat close to him. "Hi there stranger, what beings you to this little tavern?"

The man didn't answer but pointed to the two Sparrows still deep in conversation.

"Who are they?"

"Oh that's Jack Sparrow's son and his brother. You don't want to bother with them."

The man nodded and drank some rum, the 'P' branded into his right wrist.

"I don't care Alex! My sister is too young and wild. My mom doesn't know how to handle her. I can't keep the guys off her enough so she can have a peaceful night." Matthew stopped and took another drink of rum.

"That's because your father was cheaten'. He always did have a cheaten' heart."

The two pirates looked up at a woman with firey read hair.

Matthew rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear her. "Pepper my daddy told me all about you. You saw him with my mother and are just jealous."

"I should be wearing his ring, not your half-wit, whore of a mother."

Matthew started to grit his teeth, he knew better than to hit a woman. Pepper knew this and called over one of her men.

"Look Sparrow, you callen' my girl a liar?"

Alex stood up to defend his nephew. "Let it go Alex, it's alright." Matt said and stood. "As a matter of fact I was, I was also implying that she was a whore."

The large man went to hit Matthew but the boy was faster. With one hand around his wrist and the other around his neck the man went down. The fight seemed to put a spark in the crowd and men started hitting each other, one of them stood up and pointed his gun at Matthew.

The crowd stopped. No one threatened a Sparrow like that.

The man walked into the light.

"Well if it isn't William Turner. The blacksmith."

Alex wanted to hit Matthew over the head for saying anything.

"The pirate. Where's your daddy when you need protected now boy?"

All this talk about his father was hitting a cord with Matthew so he kept quiet.

"He took her from me you know. Elizabeth, I loved her and she went and got in Jack Sparrow's bed. I bet your father drugged her, raped her. Your father could never love. His soul is black and his heart dead."

"Just because my mother would have rather slept with a real pirate has nothing to do with me."

"Well, Sparrow, since I can't find your father, you're the next best thing. After I kill you I'll go to Timlan and kill your mother and rape your sister. So when daddy Sparrow comes home he can find his daughter pregnant and his family destroyed."

Will cocked his gun and Matthew stood still. Alex saw a familiar shape out of the corner of his eye and it came up behind Will. Matt's eyes got big.

"Dad?"

TBC

Okay so that's the first chappie! Yay! But is it Jack or isn't it? I love moments like this.


	2. The Other Man

Chapter 2 – The Other Man

Will felt his heart drop instantly to his stomach. The heat found it's way in his veins and he shivered from dread. 'Don't back down now Turner.' He said to himself.

"Jus' what do you think you're doing there mate?"

It was Jack Sparrow, the infamous captain stepped into the light and his eyes glittered with malice.

"What do you think I'm doing Jack?" He said and pulled the trigger on his gun. The shot disturbed the silence of the bar and it took a moment for anyone, including Matthew, to realize he had been shot in the chest.

A woman screamed and Jack seemed to blink out of his stupor. Grabbing his gun he set the barrel on the man's temple.

"I'll see you in Hell. Tell Satan I said hello."

William Turner was dead before he hit the floor. Alex had ran to his nephew and cradled him in his arms. Jack looked over at his son and touched his head lovingly. Matthew jerked away.

"Matthew I."

"Don't say another word. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Explain it to her."

Jack knew who he meant. Elizabeth. His wife and the mother of his two children. None of this was supposed to happen, he was supposed to be gone no more than a year and here he was gone for a decade. He didn't expect to be greeted warmly but after watching his son get shot in the chest then fearing the worst Jack thought the gods were being just a little too cruel.

Matthew had passed out from loss of blood and Alex had got them a room for the night.

The son was taken care of by a doctor and Jack sat in the corner, watching.

"Matthew can I talk to you?"

Both the other men in the room looked at Jack. Alex wanted to tell Matthew that he deserved to give his father the benefit of the doubt but something was holding him back. It was almost as if he wanted an explanation himself.

"No."

The pirate put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. "I want to tell you what happened."

"Go tell someone who cares, _dad."_

Jack was getting what he deserved and he knew it. He really didn't have a good explanation for his son for missing most of his childhood but he had to try.

"Well since you're just sitting there anyway you have no choice but to listen." He said matter of factly.

Matthew didn't say anything but closed his eyes trying to fall back into a black unconsciousness. Instead the lull of his father's voice was putting him to sleep.

"I never ment to be gone so long son. Honest. I just ran into a few pirates while I was looking for that damn place they called paradise. I couldn't find it, someone must have just believed in some lie so long that they thought they had the map. Anyway, I saw some people I never thought I'd see again, I lost track of time, got my head in a noose or two and thrown in jail more times then I can count."

"What were the charges?"

Both Alex and Jack looked up at the younger man, neither one expecting him to be listening, let alone asking questions.

"Umm, just the normal stuff you know, stealing, plundering, being a pirate."

Matthew got a sick look on his face as he watched his father. "Pirate stuff huh? What about murder, accessory to murder, and raping. You obviously have been gone so long that you've had other women besides my mother. She doesn't love you by the way, none of us do."

Jack was speechless, he didn't have anything to say except two words. "You're wrong."

Alex glared at his nephew and grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Jack, Elizabeth is still waiting for you in Timlan."

"Where's my daughter?"

Alex was worried Jack was going insane, having a mental breakdown of some sort. "She's in Timlan too, don't worry."

Matthew's hatred just kept coming up out of his gut until tears started to fall from his eyes. "I hope someday my mother realizes we're not your children. I hope to god that she was raped and I'm the product." His tears were flowing down his face so fast now he couldn't wipe them away. He was sobbing when he just kept digging a dagger into his father's heart.

"Jessica doesn't even know you. I was eight when you left, she was five. She's fifteen years old and has had more men then you have fingers and toes. What can I do? I've tried dad, I have. Mom cries every night and it's only when Stan comes around that she's happy."

His words were so broken up Matthew barely understood what he said. Jack was across the room in a heart beat, wrapping his son in his arms and rocking him back and forth. "Come now boy, you don't mean that. I know you don't believe me but I love you and your mother. Jessica too. I wouldn't have left if I didn't think you guys couldn't handle it."

Alex was a little nervous when Matthew mentioned Stan but calmed down a little when Jack seemed to have not heard.

Matthew was crying into his father's shirt as Jack's hand ran through his dark hair. "I love you Matthew. Don't worry about anything ever again. I won't leave."

POTC

(Two days later, Timlan)

Elizabeth stood outside on the front porch waiting for the outline of Matthew to come out of the shadows, her son had been gone longer than he said he was going to be and it was worrying her. She had long ago given up hope that Jack Sparrow was going to come back into her life and she learned to move on, secretly calling herself a widow. Jessica had grown up without a father and was already out of her control at the tender age of fifteen. Matthew was like her, he craved adventure but he had a full head on his shoulders.

She was about to turn back into the house when something caught her eye, it was a man, coming up from the street. Jack. It had to be, he was finally coming home to her. Of course, it wasn't.

"Good evening Elizabeth."

She almost found herself disappointed that it wasn't Jack. "Good evening Stan, how are you tonight?"

"Much better now that I got to see you."

Stan was from Scotland, his beautiful blue eyes complemented his light brown hair. He had been a friend of the family since before Jessica was born. He and Jack had gotten along quite well and he never once made a pass at Elizabeth until recently. He had always admired her from afar and when Jack had been gone for five years he thought, along with everyone else, that the pirate was never coming back. Which put Elizabeth back on the market.

"You always know exactly what to say." She said and ushered him inside where she had a fire already going. They sat down on the couch and Elizabeth was starting to feel the loneliness that was associated with her everyday life.

Stan saw the opportunity and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Now Elizabeth tell me what's on your mind."

She looked up at him, right in the eyes and said plainly. "I'm done mourning. Jack is dead."

Stan moved closer to her and bent his head. Before their lips touched her heard her say what she had needed to say so long.

"I've let go."

TBC

Ok for those of you who need to be reassured: This is a Jack/Elizabeth story, come on! Elizabeth is lonely and Jack has been gone 10 Years I would be a little annoyed and if some hott Scottish man came into my life I would go to him to.


	3. Love

Things in italics are flashbacks.

Chapter 3 - Love

Jack walked silently behind Alex and Matthew up to the house he used to call home. Not much had changed really, the garden that Elizabeth had so desperately wanted was still around the house, behind a white fence. The windows were clean and the grass was cut short. He smiled at the memory of his wife trying to weed her garden with out Jack finding out. He wouldn't have minded, of course, but she was six months pregnant.

_Elizabeth woke up with the sun that morning, Matthew was still asleep and Jack was snoring quite heavily next to her. Getting out of bed she was sure not to make too much noise or move the bed too much. Taking her sweater off the back of the chair she slipped into her shoes and headed outside to do the weeding she had been wanting to do for a few days now. _

_Squatting she pulled the first one out of the ground and threw it off to the side where she would pick them up later. There were a few spots in the garden where there were flowers missing. Matthew was only three years old and he loved to help his mommy in the garden, picking her flowers to show her how pretty they are._

_Elizabeth laughed slightly at the memory, that's when she heard a voice behind her._

"_Good morning darling, I'm glad you're all ready to do something today but this is not what it should be."_

_The woman looked up and caught the eye of her husband. "Come on Jack, this needs to be done, and there is no way I'm letting Matthew 'help' again. Your mother is coming over today and I want everything to be perfect."_

_Jack smiled and stopped her hands with his. "I'll do this love. Why don't you go in the house and tend to your son."_

"_Oh no, what did he do?"_

_Jack hid a grin. "What makes you think he did anything?"_

"_You never just hand him off to me. I have to pry him away." She said and kissed him quickly on the lips before heading in the house and walking up to her son. There was flour all over the kitchen._

Matthew watched his father for a moment and when he looked back at the house he noticed that the fire was lit. "That's odd."

Alex looked to his nephew. "What is?"

"Someone must be here. Mom never leaves the fire burning at night."

Jack's ears started to prick and his eyes became clear when he walked up to the house, it may be as he remembered it on the outside. But what was going on in the inside? "Who would be over this time of night?" Jack asked to himself. Alex shifted and Matthew was actually worried that Stan was in there with his mother. He knew his dad would not like that at all.

"Let me go check it out dad. I'll tell mom someone is here to see her, she would be all surprised."

Jack heard the nervous way his son talked and he squinted his eyes. Without a word he walked up to his house and turned the knob. It opened.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Elizabeth felt his lips on hers and was disappointed that she couldn't really let herself go. The first time her and Jack kissed it was almost magical and this was starting to feel extremely wrong.

Pulling away softly she looked into Stan's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't, not right now."

Understanding, Stan let his eyes stray to the shadows, one spot looking darker then the rest. He almost had a feeling that Jack's spirit was in there with them, cursing him and getting ready to draw his sword.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Something feels, well, strange. Almost like," he didn't want to say it in worry that she would get upset, but it had to be said. "Almost like Jack's spirit is here." He said then started to caress Elizabeth's shoulder. She felt like crying.

"You're close mate. Considering I'm not dead I can't be a spirit now can I?"

Both Stan and Elizabeth froze and watched as Jack stepped from the shadows. He had just about pulled out his gun on the man he used to call his friend but decided to let it go. For now.

Elizabeth was in shock. It was Jack. He was here and so was Stan, what must he think of her? What would he do? For a second she thought the unthinkable then her worry was driven away by anger, pure blinding white anger. Something she hadn't counted on.

"You bastard!" She yelled, standing up and walking over to Jack. "You left me! How could you!"

Jack rested his full attention on the woman in front of him and barely noticed it as her fists started to make contact with his chest. She was yelling and crying, sobbing into his shirt and vest. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Elizabeth breathed in his scent and noticed he hadn't changed in the slightest. She once heard that scent was the strongest sense tied to memory and whoever it was who said that was right. Her memories of him came washing back with that one intake of breath. Her husband, the man she loved was back in her life. Almost like he had never left.

_It was Matthew's eighth birthday and Jack and Elizabeth's eighth anniversary. She hated to think that she was growing older, but then again so was he, they were growing old together. As she turned on her side in the bed she shared with him she watched as he sat on the edge, his back facing her and took off his shirt and boots. The sight of his tanned body always aroused her, and she knew now it wasn't from some stupid little crush or infatuation. This kind of feeling inside her was stronger even then lust. _

_It was love._

_Pulling the sheets back, Jack was very ready to go to sleep but when he turned over to say goodnight to his beautiful wife he stopped. There was a look of pure passion in her eyes. _

_He opened his mouth like he was going to say something then closed it. He tried again, still no luck with forming words._

"_What is it darling?" Elizabeth breathed, her hot breath coming in contact with his neck._

"_I was thinking about going to sleep, you know, sleep."_

_Elizabeth put her hands on his chest and moved them ever so slightly up and down his torso. He closed his eyes and then gently grabbed her hands. "But?" She asked, closing her eyes._

"…_but, I think your idea is better." He said and kissed her jaw, Elizabeth laughed._

Alex and Matthew were in the house and Matt went to see if his sister was there, since his mother couldn't tell him at the moment. Alex stood at the door watching the reunion and Stan was looking at Alex.

"I didn't mean to be gone so long love." Jack finally said when Elizabeth's sobs where quieting. That just made her crying more vocalized then before. The pirate was supporting her fully now and he lead her to the couch. Alex motioned Stan outside.

"You said no longer then six months. Try TEN YEARS!" She yelled and gave up trying to wipe all the tears away.

"Elizabeth, I love you."

That was almost the breaking point for her. She stopped crying and started laughing. "You love me? I can't believe that! You left me alone with my son and daughter. How could you do that to me. Oh wait. Pirate!"

It hurt him. Jack felt like she was physically hurting him with her words. They felt like blows to the stomach, actually, they felt worse. He was hurting her too, he knew. So, with that on his mind he let the gates open.

"Do you want me to go?"

Elizabeth was suddenly fearful. She didn't want Jack to leave again, she wouldn't be able to stand it. The whole thing felt like a dream, a terrible dream and she would wake up with Jessica still a tiny baby cuddled in her arms and Matthew would be outside playing with his toys that Jack brought home.

"No. No don't leave me Jack! I'll do anything, just please don't leave me again. I love you. I'll do anything, please!"

She was begging and she knew it. She was stronger then this somewhere in her body, but she knew if he left again she would die. He would kill her.

"Shh, darling please relax. I won't leave ever again I promise, it's just that when I saw you with Stan I,"

Elizabeth's heart stopped, she almost completely forgot about him. Jack was going to leave her, he was going to think they had went to bed together.

"Jack it's not what it looked like, please let me explain. Jack, I was lonely but not once did I ever go to bed with another man! Never! I love you, your love is in my heart and if you take it away it will be like you sucked the life out of me. I love you, Stan and I, there's nothing there, you have to believe me!"

Jack saw the panicked look in her eyes and kissed her forehead, feeling her relax under his touch. "I know love, I know."

And they sat there, Jack holding his wife in his arms until she had stopped crying all together. When she wiped the last tear away she looked up at his tan face and smiled. Jack looked back at her and kissed her on the lips.

Elizabeth felt the spark, the magic. Love was still there.

TBC


	4. Catching Up

Chapter 4 - Catching Up

Jack stood in the moonlight outside of his house. Elizabeth had finally fell asleep after being reasured time and time again that he wasn't going to leave. Matthew had went to bed a little after her and now he was waiting for his daughter to come home.

"Is it different?"

Jack didn't even look his brother's way. "A little, ten years is a long time. My kids were kids when I left." He stopped and looked at Alex. "Is what Matthew said true? Is she wild?"

The older Sparrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Elizabeth is clueless. Matthew tried to get her to clean up her act and I can't stand to break Elizabeth's heart."

It wasn't an answer but Jack got the picture, Jessica needed a father and he wasn't there. Walking around to the back he took everything in only then noticing that the garden was dead. "What happened?"

"She kept it going until about a year after you left. Matthew told her she needed something to occupy her time but she just brooded, he even tried to get Jessica into it."

"Seems like my son has been the only thing holding this family together." Jack said picking at some splinters branching off from the house. Taking out his dagger he shaved it down. "I guess I have a lot of work to do on this old place."

"Yes, to both. After mom and dad died Matt knew he had to take care of them. Casi got married, no kids yet; Alise is living somewhere in Spain with Maria. Damn it Jack, our whole family fell apart."

Jack sighed and leaned up against the house, looking through the kitchen window. "Do you think it would have been different if I would have stayed?"

Alex shrugged. "I can't be sure but I doubt it. Maybe Jessica, I'm sure Jessica would be different but it's not your fault."

"Could you always see this clearly through the window?" He asked off-handedly.

"I guess so. Elizabeth made some curtains but she never put them up."

Jack nodded then laughed. "I bet some people got an eye full."

It took Alex a minute before he understood what Jack was talking about. "Even if you are married I don't need to know of my little brother's sex life okay?"

"Alright." He said and paused. "You know, I think we've done it in every room."

Alex rolled his eyes and heard a girl laughing out front. Jessica was home. The laughter was followed by a low male voice. The two brothers looked at each other then walked around the side of the house.

"I had a great night Tim. We should do it again real soon."

Jack got his first look of his daughter in ten years and it wasn't what he wanted to see. She was wearing a low cut dress that went down to her ankles. Her hair was falling out of it's pins and her face was flushed, probably from drinking.

"How about tomorrow?" The boy asked looking her over before pulling her into a ver intimate hug.

"How about you get your hands off my daughter before I put a bullet in your head?"

Alex would have laughed if the situation had been different. That boy pulled away from Jessica so fast he lost his footing. Jack toward over him and pulled out his gun.

"I'll give you to the count of two." He said and he saw the panic in the young boy's eyes. He smiled mentally. "Two."

The boy shot out into the night.

"Dad?"

Jack turned to his daughter and looked at her disapprovingly before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're just how I remember you. Mom and Matthew has told me stories to keep me from forgetting." She said and pulled away, wiping a few tears.

Jack looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry love."

Jessica fell back into her father's arms.

"I know this isn't really the time but I want you to start to care about yourself. Your brother worries about you, and if your mother knew I'm sure she'd worry too."

She pulled away again and looked up into the dark brown eyes she had inherited. "Do you worry?"

"As soon as I found out what had become of my little girl I worried yes."

She looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry dad, I couldn't stay cooped up and only Matthew told me no. I thought he just didn't want me to have any fun."

Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could see her fully. "You're beautiful, you look just like your mother. You have my spirit though. That's not exactly good."

Jessica laughed and let her father guide her into the house and up to her room. When she was tucked in bed he put a hand on her arm. "I want to talk to you tomorrow. How about we go for a walk and you can tell me all about your life?"

She looked down again and Jack let her avoid his eyes. "You haven't done everything I have darling. We're just going to have to make sure it stays that way." He said as a sence of encouragement and left her room.

Alex stood in the hall. "Well?"

"I need to talk to her more. We're going for a walk tomorrow. I wan't to know what's been happening in my family."

"You will. Don't worry about it Jack." He said and headed down the stairs.

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

Jack nodded and started for the room he and Elizabeth shared.

"Happy to be home?"

"Yes."

TBC


	5. Family

chapter 5 - Family

Jack opened the door to his bedroom and watched as Elizabeth slept. The sheets formed to her body and her chest rose and fell slightly with every breath she took. Taking off his boots and hat he sat them on the table by the door and smiled slightly when he remembered how seldom it was used. Looking back at his wife he relished in the sight of the moonlight hitting her hair and face, giving her a angelic glow. Keeping the rest of his clothes on he climbed into bed and traced his fingers along the length of her bare arm.

Moving the strap from her slip from her shoulder he kissed the soft flesh there and she shifted under him.

"Jack?"

"Yes darling?"

She didn't say anything but opened her eyes and turned to face him. As they layed there facing each other different thoughts were going through their minds. Elizabeth touched his face and traced his jawline to his lips where he kissed her fingers one at a time.

"I missed you Jack."

The pirate stopped and brushed a hair from her face before kissing her softly on the lips. Elizabeth closed her eyes and moved her lips across his. Jack felt her shift and pull herself closer. Wrapping his arms around her their bodies met and Elizabeth could feel his hot shaft of passion pressing into her.

Breaking the kiss Elizabeth kissed his cheeks and neck feeling his hands start to gather the thin slip she was wearing and lifting it over her head. Starting at her shoulders Jack planted hot wet kisses along her collar bone and down to her breasts where he got distracted and started to kiss and suck on the silky smooth skin that sat there in small mounds. Elizabeth moaned and entangled her hands in his hair. "Jack." She whispered into his ear.

He pulled his head away and captured her lips again, ignoring his clothes and her knickers that were starting to get moist from her desire. Capturing her earlobe with his teeth he gently nibbled and sucked on it until he heard her moan and felt her roaming hands start for his shirt. "Not yet darling." He said, his voice lustfull and passionate.

Elizabeth lost all track of thought as he started to trace the outline of her breast and his kisses started right below them, his tounge taking it's time with her navel. She shivered under him and he moved up to her head again. Feeling their bodies alighn Elizabeth bucked her hips into his still clothed body. Jack laughed in his throat and ran his tounge over her lips before entering her mouth. "Do you want me?"

Elizabeth's eyes were dark when he looked in them. Taking one of his hands he pressed it into her wet center. "You tell me."

His eyes sparkled as he finally removed the pesky underclothes and slid two strong fingers into her. She moaned loudly in his ear and he let a throaty song out. "You better be thinking of me love."

Elizabeth almost cried at the love and passion he held for her, "Only you darling."

Jack smiled and her hands started to strip his clothes off him, her hands finding his hard chest. He inhaled sharply as she moved to his pants letting his hard erected cock out and stroking it lovingly.

"Darling please." He moaned and his next breath came out quickly, him calling out for her. Inserting his fingers again he moved them quickly in and out of her until she moaned and started to thrash on the bed.

"Jack! I need it."

Rolling her on her back he hovered over her and grabbed her hips with one hand and the bed board with the other. "Tell me how bad you want it." He said licking her ear and then blowing lightly on it.

"If I don't get it now I'm going to meet my release without you." She said grabbing his now painful erection. The sudden movement almost made him come. Without waisting anymore time he slid his dick into her and felt how tight she was. So she was telling him the truth, she was never with anyone else. Not that that fact surprised him none, he was able to keep it in his pants for ten years, but he was rarely around women and the thought of sex wasn't present in his mind when he was in jail or being tortured.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he started to fuck his wife slowly, building up the already large amount of passion and lust in each of them.

"Jack please."

The pirate moved harder and faster in her and she twisted and turned with him, pleasuring him as well as herself. When she could take it no more she let herself go and felt her own body shake violently. Jack felt it also and that's what eventually pushed him over the edge and with a final thrust he came with her, laying heavily on top of her and breathing in gasps.

"I love you Jack." She said and closed her eyes.

POTC

The next day Jack woke up in the early afternoon, judging by the amount of sunlight coming in from the window. He was awake instantly when a wonderful smell hit his nose and almost consumed his sences. Getting out of bed he crossed the room and started to put his clothes on. Leaving his hat and affects he stepped out of the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen where his nose was telling him to go.

"Mom, me and dad are going on a walk today, maybe we'll even go into town, did you want us to pick you up something?"

Elizabeth turned from the stove and put some bacon on the plate infront of her daughter. "We'll see, I'm sure I can find something for you to get."

Jack listened at the door and snuck up behind Jessica and while saying hello in one ear his opposite hand grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Dad!" She squeeled and hit his arm playfully.

"Jack Sparrow yours is coming." Elizabeth said and Jack wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"So sorry love, it just smells so good." He said and nuzzled her neck. Moving to the table he sat down and watched Jessica.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head. "No. I just thought I'd watch you eat." He said and looked around the kitchen and out the window. "You should put some curtains up darling, and where's Matthew?"

"Probably still sleeping, that boy once slept till dusk. I was thinking about sending him to a doctor."

"I don't need to see a doctor mom, I just need some motivation to get up. Like this." He said and took a piece of bacon from Jessica's plate.

"MOM!"

"Matthew, yours is coming too." Elizabeth said taking the pan off the stove and dishing out the bacon to the two plates, one infront of each of her boys. "Now, Jack, Jessica said you two were going into town today. I'll need you to pick up a few things. I wrote you a list, don't worry." She said and pulled out a small peice of paper and handed it to her daughter.

"Okay. Anything you want love?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused, "I told you I wrote it down."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "I asked anyting you want, not need."

She shook her head and went up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just you."

Laughing slightly Jack covered one of her hands with his, "Lucky for you I'm right here and very cheap."

Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek and went to clean up.

"Come on dad, I'm ready to go now." Jess said and stood, going to get her purse and hat.

Jack nodded and walked back upstairs to put on the rest of his items. Going back downstairs looking like his old self and seeing Elizabeth and Matthew talking and laughing in the kitchen he smiled, Jessica urged him out the door and skipped along the road ahead of him.

TBC


	6. A Walk with Dad

Chapter 6 - A Walk with Dad

Jessica had never felt so young then that day, she would run ahead of her dad who watched her and laughed when she twirled it was almost like something out of a dream.

"Hey dad, what is it like when your on the sea? When there's nothing ahead of you but water?"

Jack smiled as he reached the docks where his daughter was already waiting. Leaning against a tree he smiled and breathed deeply, "That my dear," he said, "is freedom."

Jessica squinted her eyes against the imposing sunlight and looked back out. "There's no one to tell you what to do or how to act is there?"

"No. Unless of cource you're within eyesight of your father then he might have you in arms reach." Jack said pulling his daughter into a hug. Jessica breathed in his scent and pulled him tighter. "I'm glad you came back dad, a lot of people thought your weren't."

"I know." And without another word the two walked into the town.

POTC

"And that's when I had Jack Sparrow in my reach, he was so close I could almost see the blood pumping through his veins."

"What did you do next dad?"

"Well, I let him go. Sometimes it takes an act of piracy to do the right thing. Now I knew he had a wife and child to go home to."

The young man looked up at his father, an English accent playing across his lips. "What about William Turner?"

The man he was speaking with, his father, looked up into the sunlight, he was a man of wealth, power, and social placement.

"I never knew what happened to him." He said and looked back at his son. "Not all pirates are good Thomas. Jack Sparrow, though a honestly dishonest man is the exception."

Thomas nodded and clasped his hands behind his back looking out into the water.

"Commodore!"

The man turned around and watched as his right hand man came running up the docks. "Commodore, sir, it's the governor."

Commodore James Norrington of Port Royal was followed by his son up to the governor's house and was greeted by his servants, all in mourning.

"Commodore, the governor is dead. Should we send word to Miss Swann?"

James looked at the corps of his superior and nodded, "Mrs. Sparrow needs to be informed of her father's death."

All of the faces in the house looked up at him a shocked expression on their face, even his son.

"Mrs. Sparrow dad?"

"Yes. Elizabeth married Jack Sparrow many years ago."

Thomas had never before met Elizabeth but had heard many stories about her, her love for the sea, her fascination with pirates, but never had he thought she would marry one. Pirates were mean, cruel, and very unpleasent, but then again, Jack Sparrow is the exception.

POTC

Elizabeth was washing the dishes when she saw Jack and Jessica come walking up the lawn with some big boxes. Smiling to herself she wiped off her hands and went to greet them at the door.

"All I asked for was some bread. milk, eggs, and a tablecloth after Matthew set it on fire the other day." Elizabeth said and smiled when she saw her daughter laughing and kissing her father on the cheek she looked at her.

"Mom you should see the things dad bought for us, he got us dresses, shoes, corsets; I've never had a corset before!"

"That's because you've never needed one, the things are pointless."

Jack shifted on of the heavier boxes and looked up at his wife. "Ah yes, well you didn't need them either."

Elizabeth looked at him and caught the spark in his eyes, she never backed down from a challenge to proove that something she did in her life was right. "Yes well, if I hadn't worn one we would have never met."

"Yes we would have, just under different circumstances. Maybe even better ones."

"If that happened then I would have never seen you as my handsome rescuer who so willingly jumped into the ocean to save my life."

Jack squinted his eyes. "So you just would have seen me as a handsome man who stole your heart and your.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth said looking into the house where Matthew and Jessica were.

"Oh come now darling, I was simply going to say your heart." Jack said and with a smile he handed Elizabeth a box but not before whispering in her ear. "And your virginity."

Elizabeth punched Jack in the arm and sat her box on the kitchen table. Opening it up she saw one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. "Oh Jack! It's amazing." She said holding it up to herself and twirling around.

"I hoped you would like it. Why not go try it on?"

Elizabeth smiled at her husband and went upstairs to put on her new dress.

POTC

"Matthew will you come here a moment?"

Matthew had been walking by his sisters room and heard her heartfelt plea. The sound of her so upset made him worried.

"Jessica? What's the matter?"

She was sitting on the floor, a pool of blood under her.

"My god! What happened!"

She shook her head. "Please don't be so loud, I don't want mom or dad to hear."

Matthew was looking around the room for any sign of an intruder. "What happened Jess?"

Taking a deep breath she held her stomach. "I miscarried."

Matthew had to take his own breath. "What?"

"I suspected I was pregnant right before dad came back. I must of miscarried. That baby wasn't supposed to be born anyway. When I got pregnant he didn't care for me, got me drunk, I swear Matthew I didn't want to have sex with him. I knew I was at my window for pregnancy." She said trying to make herself feel better. "But I just lost my child Matt, what do I do?"

Her brother was beyond making sentances. "Who?"

Jessica knew who he meant. "Tim. Please don't tell dad, he'll kill him."

When she looked into her brothers eyes he wouldn't tell his father, he didn't need too. "I'll kill him."

"No! Please, he was drunk too."

"He raped you." It was a simple statement, not a comment, not a question.

"It doesn't matter."

Matthew turned and left the room, walking to his mother's closed door he told her Jessica needed to speak with her, then he went downstairs, out into the shed behind the house and took out his sword, Jack watching the whole time.

TBC


	7. Matthew's Grievance

Chapter 7 – Matthew's Grievance

Jack followed a few yards behind Matthew as his son walked quickly down the streets and knocked on a door. Standing behind a tree, but not totally out of sight Jack watched the encounter.

"Matthew."

It was the same boy from the night before, Tommy or something.

"Tim."

The younger, skinnier boy leaned nervously against the door frame. "What is it?"

Matthew rubbed his face then looked to the sky, "I found out a funny thing morning. You see, my sister was crying on her bedroom floor. She seemed to be hurt physically so I went in to help her. Now here comes the really funny, disturbing thing." He said, draping an arm over Tim's shoulder. "She had a miscarriage then told me she was raped. Now, who could have possibly done that to my sister?"

Jack almost passed out. His hand went instinctively to his gun on his belt but he stopped, waiting to see what Matthew was going to do next.

"I don't know." Tim said confidently.

"You don't know? Well my sister knows, and who do you think I trust more?"

Suddenly Tim seemed to get this swell of bravery.

"I don't know, who do you trust more? Me, or a whore?"

Once again Matthew beat his father at his actions. Jack stopped as he saw the blade of Matthew's sword on the other boys neck.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again." He said, eyes flaring and his stomach was tight. He moved his blade quickly over the flesh and Tim yelled out. Only from years of experience did Jack see the movement. "Apologize."

The boy stood after falling to his knees from the pain. "I'm sorry, did you think I met your sister? I meant your mother."

He never got another word out and Jack saw the trickle of blood come out of the boy's mouth and travel down his neck. Matthew's sword had found it's way into his abdomen. It was a killing blow.

"You messed with the wrong girl mate." Matt said before taking his sword out and wiping off the blood. Jack just stood and watched the boy fall to the ground.

POTC

Elizabeth finished putting on her dress before she went into Jessica's room, it was a beautiful day outside and nothing was going to ruin it. Walking to the door she heard sobbing.

"Jessica?"

Her reaction was much like that of her son's when she saw her daughter sitting in a pool of her own blood.

"Baby what happened!"

Jessica looked up into her mother's eyes and wrapped her skinny arms around her neck. "Oh momma, I'm so sorry." She said and started to cry hysterically.

"Come on darling, tell me, are you hurt." A shake of the head resting on her shoulder made Elizabeth's heart skip a beat in relief. "Come on then, let's get you cleaned up." She said and helped her to the washroom.

As Jessica striped off her clothes she shivered and Elizabeth noticed that the blood was coming from between her thighs. "Oh baby, what happened?"

She was shaking so badly now she had to sit down quickly. "My baby died." She said and screamed before Elizabeth was able to pull her into her arms, holding her still.

"It's okay, don't you worry about a thing. When your father and brother get home we'll all go out, alright? We can have a picnic for dinner if you want. Or if you want to stay in bed all day I'll stay with you. I'm here for you, it's all right."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Jessica said between her sobs.

"I'm not nice to you Jessica, I love you, I'm your mother and you know what? No one else ever can, that's special to me."

"But I'm not a good daughter to you. I went out and got drunk and look what happened to me! My baby died! Why did it die!" She screamed, tears no longer coming from her eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart and you are a good daughter; if you wasn't you would be with me now. You would have left me a long time ago." Elizabeth said brushing her daughter's hair with her fingers.

"Like daddy did?"

Elizabeth was silent.

"Tell me about how you and daddy fell in love."

Now she smiled and helped her daughter into the bath. There was a bucket of water next to it and Elizabeth took the ladle and started to wash her.

"Well, he saved me many years before I became his wife and when I went away I was supposed to get married."

"To Will?"

Elizabeth's eyes seemed to cloud over and she remembered when Jack told her how Will had shot her son.

"Yes." She said and ladled some more water onto Jessica's hair before continuing. "I went to Tortuga, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was looking for your father. He gave me what no one else would. Freedom.

I stayed with him for a while before he told me we were going to Timlan to pick up a new crew member. I asked him if it was a family member. Of course it was your Uncle Alex."

"Did you like Alex first?"

Elizabeth smiled at Jess's comment and looked at her, a funny look on her face. "Now what makes you think that?"

Jess shrugged and started to rub the blood off her legs. "I don't know, it would seem more romantic that dad somehow won your heart instead."

Elizabeth laughed a little, a sound Jessica realized she never really heard. "No I didn't. I thought he was attractive yes, but your father somehow made me fall in love. I think it was his smile, maybe his kiss, or I think it was just his touch."

Jessica laughed this time. "I can't imagine dad being a good kisser. Doesn't his moustache tickle?"

"You would be surprised. It's actually quite smooth on my skin."

Elizabeth started to wash her back when Jessica started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's smooth on your skin? Come on mom, you expect me to believe that you and dad have good sex now?"

"Jessica! I don't think this is a proper conversation."

Her young daughter couldn't help but saying the next thought that went through her mind. "I suppose what dad does in bed wouldn't be very proper to talk about."

POTC

The house was in view when Jack went up to his son. "Matthew?"

He turned around and looked at his dad, knowing he was there the whole time.

"Did he really? Rape your sister?" He said, even if it did kill him a little inside.

"Did you watch him die?" Matthew asked back, answering his father's question.

Jack stood beside his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't put up much of a fight."

Brown eyes bore into even darker ones. "I promise you won't hurt my feelings." Jack said, showing his surprisingly white teeth.

"Uncle Alex mostly, he came over some but mostly I went to see him, I don't think mom knows I can use a sword."

"Stan too?"

Matthew almost flinched at his father's words. He remembered the look on his face when he approached the house when Stan was inside alone with her mother.

"Yes, him too. Do you hate him now?"

Jack looked at his son then back at his house, his home, if he even had the right to call it his anymore. "No. I don't hate him, I would have done the same thing if your mother was the one who had gone. With a woman though."

Matthew laughed a little at this and looked into the almost endless pits of his father's eyes. "She loves you dad, I'm sorry about what I said back in Tortuga. I love you too, and so does Jessica." He had wanted so long to tell his father how he really felt. When he was younger he used to write notes to him then burn them outside, watching the small pieces fly away. He would like to think all the pieces were going to his father and that he would be able to read them.

Jack pulled his son into a hug. "I love you too."

TBC


	8. A Change in the Winds

Chapter 8 - A Change in the Winds

The hole in Matthew's chest wouldn't stop bleeding this time. Jack looked around the room to see every one just staring, Will was dead on the floor, right where he left him.

"Matthew." Suddenly Jack's vision was blury as he couldn't see through his tears.

"I'm sorry dad." Then Captain Jack Sparrow watched as his son took his last breath.

--

Jack sat up in bed, a cold sweat running down his back. 'It was only a dream'. He thought to himself as he looked to Elizabeth who hadn't woken up. His bare skin glinted in the moonlight and he looked out the window where a storm was brewing, he hoped the Pearl was long gone.

Getting out of bed he pulled on his pants and headed to his children's rooms where they were fast asleep. Matthew was spralled all over his bed, half uncovered while Jessica was curled up in herself, the blanket tucked in all around her. Jack marveled at how innocent she looked. About a month ago when she had lost her baby was when the family started coming back together.

A flash of lightening illuminated the room and outside it. His heart stopped and he gasped. Will. When the next flash lightened the area the image was gone. Jack went to his daughter's window and looked all around outside as best he could, there was no one there.

"Get a hold of yourself mate." He said to himself. "No use in seeing things."

"What kind of things?"

Jack turned to see his son in the doorway. "Oh, dead men." He said and smiled shortly.

Matthew had always been a light sleeper and woke up when his father entered his room not too long ago.

"Are you ever going back to sea dad?"

There was a moment of silence. "I would like to. If I do I'll take all of you with me. I'm never splitting up my family again."

Matthew nodded before turning to his father, a serious expression on his face. "I want to be a pirate."

He knew the conversation was going to happen, every day since his return he could almost see his son's antisipation in waiting for the right moment.

"It's a hard and dangerous life. Lots of hard decisions to make, hearts that can't help but to get broken. You know how hard it was for you and your mother when I was gone."

"I don't plan of having a family."

Jack smiled and led his son out of the room. "Neither did I, but I must say, it's much more rewarding."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at Jack. "What do you mean, you and mom are well off but not as wealthy as you could be if it was just you."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold son." He said and patted Matthew's shoulder before turning and going back to his bedroom where Elizabeth was still sleeping. He scooted under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is everything alright?"

Her voice was soothing to him and he relaxed his muscles. "Everything is fine darling. I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiled in the dark and cuddled closer to him. "You know me, where do you think your son got his light sleep and restlessness."

"I didn't know you were restless."

"Well, not anymore."

--

The next morning Jack and Elizabeth went out to check how much damage the storm created the night before. Luckily, Elizabeth had decided to wait to plant her garden until the upcoming week, or everything would be gone.

"The only broken window is on the shed. I suppose I have a reason to replace it now."

"You had a reason to replace it before, you just didn't do it." Elizabeth said coming around the side.

Jack squinted as he looked up at the sun. "I would wait another week before trying to plant your garden love."

"Okay, well I'm going to go start breakfast, I'm sure Jessica will be up soon."

After she left Jack went around to the back of the house where he stopped dead in his tracks, there were footprints leading from the house in large strides, someone was running. Getting closer he saw mud up on the side of the house, a rope was hanging from the chimney.

--

Breakfast was unusually quiet and Jack looked around the table. "Matthew I would like you to come with me today, I'm going to go in the woods and check out a few things."

Elizabeth rose her eyes from her food to give her husband a questioning stare which was ignored.

"Sure, no problem dad."

"Oh mom, I forgot to tell you Jeremy came today, you know that cute little boy from town? Anyway, he said there was a letter for you at the mailing house."

Elizabeth took a bite of her food. "Would you like to go to town with me then while the boys are out?"

"Alright."

Jack put his fork down and stood, Matthew following suit. "We won't be long darling." He said and went over to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Okay darling, be safe Matthew honey."

"Okay mom."

When Jack got his son out of the kitchen and away from over hearing ears he simply told his son to get his sward. Matthew didn't ask why and ran upstairs to do as he was told. When he got back down Jack was already outside. "What's wrong dad?"

"I want you to look at something."

The two went in the back of the house and Jack showed him what he had found earlier.

"So you want to go find whoever the was huh?"

"I thought I saw Will."

Matthew stopped and looked at his father who was staring up at the chimney.

"He's dead."

"Remember when you asked me what I saw last night?"

The wind had stopped and the two men looked towards the woods. There was a change in the winds.

TBC

Is Will alive? How is that possible? Or was Jack's imagination playing games?


	9. William Turner

Chapter 9 – William Turner

Matthew followed his father as he walked into the woods. It reminded him of when he was younger and he wanted to get away from his annoying sister and mother.

"See. There it is!" Jack said, pointing to footprints in the mud left over from the rain the night before. "I knew he was here."

"Dad it could have been anyone, you didn't get a good look at him. Besides there are plenty of people who saw you kill him. He's dead."

Jack looked ahead where the footsteps disappeared into the brush. "Stranger things have happened."

Matthew watched as his father took out his gun and held it in front of him, as if waiting for the undead to pop out of the bushes.

"Dad this is ridiculous, let's go meet mom and Jessica in town." He said, reaching for his father's shirt "It's okay."

Suddenly there was movement from the bushes to their left and Jack cocked the gun.

"Turner! Get out of those bushes boy and let's have a good chat."

Matthew saw the hatred in his fathers eyes and he wondered if the old man had started to go mad after all.

To his surprise a man did come out of the bushes with his hands up in the air.

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm sorry to have been spying on you last night but I needed to be sure I had the right house."

Jack lowered his gun, but only slightly. The boy standing in front of him was not the man he shot dead in the pub so many nights ago but something about him seemed familiar.

"What's your name boy?"

"William Turner, sir. The third."

* * *

Elizabeth and Jessica made their way through town without much incident. Most likely because one was thinking what her husband was up to and one was winking at the young boys who they happened to pass by.

"Jessica, your father didn't tell you what he was going into the woods for by chance, did he?"

"No. But I'm sure it's nothing. Probably wants to show Matthew how to hunt or gather firewood or some nonsense like that."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory of being stuck on a deserted island with none other than Jack Sparrow, some crabs, rum, and a large fire that he had started. She marveled on how young and naïve she was then, ready to run off and marry someone her fickle heart had no business even being remotely interested in.

"Mother, hello. Did you hear me?"

"Hmm, what?"

Jessica smiled and laughed, showing her perfectly straight teeth. "We're here, you almost walked right by."

Elizabeth looked up at the mail house that stood before her and smiled. "Oh, so I did." She said and the two girls giggled on their way into the building.

"The son of Will Turner. Who would have known. Where do you come from?" Jack said as he started downing his second mug of rum.

"Port Royal. My mother is still there waiting for me."

"And what purpose do have here?" Matthew asked, standing against the wall, arms crossed and on his guard.

"I'm here to bring your mother back to Port Royal. You see, my mother is the cousin of yours, so we're second cousins, anyway, grandfather died. I'm here to tell Elizabeth before a telegram that James Norrington sent gets here. I hope I'm not too late."

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Why come at all? Don't you think my mother would feel heartache one way or the other?"

"I just believe it would be easier, and coming from a family member."

Matthew left the room, not wanting to hear another lie come from that disgusting Turner's mouth.

Jack watched as his son left and quickly turned his attention back to the youngest Turner who was bound to get caught up in emotion and die an untimely death just as his father had.

"Why are you really here boy? Revenge? Decide a bet? Davy Jones? Cause that one aint gonna work." He said and drained his mug.

"That is why I'm here."

"Well I'll tell you something. My wife isn't going anywhere. This is her home. She hasn't even spoken to her father in many years. I have no doubt she will not care one way or another about her father's death, let alone going to any services. You may as well find yourself a ride back to Port Royal and stay there."

"Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain."

"Right. Sorry. Captain Sparrow, I'm here for good, I never knew my father, his death is nothing to me. I just want to be of assistance and meet a family I always knew I had but never known."

"Then why hide? Why not just come to the door?"

"I was afraid."

Jack narrowed his eyes. He was a thin lad, not much on his bones. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe all he needed to do was wait until Elizabeth arrived and let her make the decision.

* * *

Elizabeth practically fell onto the stones. Her father was dead? It was a shock to her. True, she knew he was far along in his years but for some silly reason she expected him to always be there, to comfort her if she needed it, to support her. It was true, they faded away ever since her and Jack married and she moved away to have her baby and raise a family, but they always held a strong bond of love.

Jessica rubbed her shoulder and it was only then Elizabeth realized she was crying. How hard it would have been for her if she had been there to witness his death. And James, he had enough respect for her to send her that dreadful message.

"Mother, it's alright. I'm sure grandfather went peacefully."

That's what the message had said too, but she wasn't so sure. The only thing she wanted at that moment was the comfort of Jack's arms.

TBC


End file.
